


Serenata immortale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I voleri del Decimo [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Time Travel, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Come sarebbe potuto andare diversamente il ritrovarsi nel futuro di Tsuna?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto col prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Hayato Gokudera/Tsunayoshi Sawada "Tra dieci anni, anche tra cento, non c'è modo che ci possano separare"  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HtCquBppTc.

Serenata immortale

Dei fiori candidi dai petali carnosi ondeggiavano mossi dal vento, sfiorando gli steli d'erba e la superficie liscia e nera della bara.

Gokudera raggiunse la lapide su cui era segnata una x d'oro, i suoi occhi erano arrossati e i capelli argentei gli ricadevano scompigliati ai lati del viso disordinati, le guance incavate.

Si piegò in avanti e posò un bacio sulla bara, avvertendo una fitta al cuore.

"Perdonatemi, Decimo..." esalò. Il coperchio della bara venne scostato con furia, Gokudera cadde a gambe aperte e impallidì, trovandosi avanti Tsuna. Il suo Boss aveva dieci anni in meno e l'espressione confusa.

"Juudaime?" domandò.

"Gokudera-kun?" chiese Tsuna sorpreso.

Hayato lo strinse tra le braccia.

"Decimo, perdonatemi. Perdonatemi" implorò, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso.

Tsuna lo abbracciò, gli occhi sbarrati dalla sorpresa.

"... O-okay? T-ti per-perdono?".

Gokudera gli prese il viso tra le mani, le sue iridi erano rese verde-acqua dalle sue lenti a contatto.

"Non posso vivere senza di voi.

Se solo vi avessi protetto" gemette.

Iniziava ad avere un accenno di barba grigia quasi impercettibile.

Tsuna annuì lentamente, deglutì.

"V-va tutto bene adesso. R-risolveremo... qualsiasi cosa sia".

Gokudera gli posò un bacio sulla fronte e gli sfuggì un gemito dalle labbra bollenti e spaccate.

"Dovete tenervi lontano da Byakuran e l'unico modo per salvarvi è fermare Irie prima del tempo...". Piegò di lato il capo. "Oh, il tempo mi ha permesso di vedervi almeno un'ultima volta, amore mio" esalò.

Tsuna mise le mani di fronte a sé, le agitò, completamente rosso in volto.

"I-io... non so... cioè. Lo farò?" chiese.

Guardò l'altro, aprì la bocca ad 'o'.

"Certo che... sei... sei rimasto un angelo caduto...".

Sgranò gli occhi e si tappò la bocca con le mani.

< Ah! L'ho detto ad alta voce! >.

Gokudera si allontanò da lui e si sedette nuovamente sull'erba, con capo chino, ammettendo: "Sì, siamo stati insieme".

Tsuna emise un basso miagolio.

"Ci... ci ero arrivato" borbottò.

Si grattò una guancia, guardandosi intorno.

< Chissà se la mamma lo sa... probabilmente ne è stata contenta, Hayato le piace... cosa avranno pensato Takeshi e Ryohei? >.

Sbiancò.

< Aaaah! E se stare con un compagno di classe va contro il regolamento di Namimori?! >.

Deglutì, sorrise tirato.

"So-sono felice... di aver trovato te... qui nel futuro".

Una lacrima rigò la guancia di Gokudera che fece un sorriso triste.

"I nostri cinque minuti scadranno a breve. Voglio che sappiate che voi non siete solo il mio Boss, siete la mia ragione di vita, Decimo" sussurrò.

Tsuna si morse il labbro.

"E io voglio tu sappia che mi vergogno a morte" sussurrò.

Posò le labbra su quelle di Hayato.

Gokudera assaporò le sue labbra, lentamente, il suo bacio era maturo e la sua lingua socchiuse lentamente la bocca di Tsuna.

Tsuna intrecciò la propria lingua con quella di Hayato, gli si aggrappò al collo e prese a dimenare i piedi.

Gokudera lo prese in braccio e se lo mise sulle gambe, continuando a baciarlo. Gli passò la mano sotto la maglietta.

Tsuna sobbalzò, rabbrividì e si strinse ancora più forte a lui. Si scostò, lo guardò rosso in viso.

Gokudera solcò la guancia di Tsuna con l'indice, il suo sguardo era intenso.

"Io vi giuro una cosa:

Tra dieci anni, anche tra cento, non c'è modo che ci possano separare.

Vi riporterò da me eternamente, a costo di dannare la mia anima" giurò con voce calda.

Tsuna storse il labbro, portò le mani sulle guance di Hayato.

"Io preferirei se tu non dannassi un bel niente... e se stessimo insieme lo stesso".

Ridacchiò, passandosi la mano tra i capelli.

"Però... sei grande, Gokudera-kun! Insomma, credo tu abbia l'età di Squalo!".

Gokudera rise piano e gli avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio.

"Ti va se facciamo qualcosa di un po' più facile? Tanto per salutarci" sussurrò.

< Sembra desideroso di sperimentare, ma si, è decisamente alle prime armi > pensò.

Tsuna ridacchiò, annuì e gli si strinse in braccio.

"Ad esempio?" sussurrò.

Gokudera gli slacciò i pantaloni, si tolse la giacca e gliela appoggiò sulle spalle.

"Non perdete mai la vostra curiosità, mio splendido piccolo leone" sussurrò. Gli abbassò i pantaloni e i boxer, prendendogli in mano il membro con le dita sottili, sotto le sue dita si sentivano i calli da pianoforte.

Tsuna gemette, arrossì e nascose il capo contro il petto di Hayato.

< Mi sento come avvolto tra le sue ali da angelo caduto. Mi fa sentire così forte e al sicuro > pensò.

Hayato lo massaggiò con movimenti attenti, studiati. Il suo fiato sfiorava la pelle abbronzata del collo di Sawada.

Tsuna ansimò, gli poggiò una mano sul polso e sollevò gli occhi liquidi verso di lui.

"Tu... io... ecco...".

"Godetevi solo il piacere, mio adorato Boss" sussurrò Hayato.

Tsuna gonfiò le guance, si strusciò su di lui e negò.

"Vale anche per te" borbottò.

Gli slacciò i pantaloni e con dita tremanti infilò la mano dentro.

Gokudera sporse il bacino, sorpreso.

"I-imparate... in fretta..." sussurrò.

Tsuna arrossì, gli portò le labbra all'orecchio.

"Puoi... puoi farmi vedere... cosa viene dopo?" sussurrò.

Gokudera gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

"Quando crescete" sussurrò.

Tsuna lo baciò, gli strofinò la mano sui boxer, sentendo le guance scottare.

< Se è l'ultima volta che mi vede, che almeno la ricordi felicemente > pensò.

Gokudera lasciò che la mano di Tsuna lo eccitasse, mentre continuava a masturbarlo sempre più velocemente, profondamente.

Tsuna gemeva, muovendo la mano, imitando quella di Hayato. Si agitava tra le due braccia, ad occhi socchiusi.

Gokudera lo fece arrivare all'apice del piacere.

"Consideratela la mia serenata immortale" gli disse. Mentre lo sperma di Tsuna gli macchiava le gambe, scomparve. Sawada si ritrovò steso sull'erba, Gokudera del passato ritto davanti a lui in una nuvoletta.

 


	2. Take my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguito di Serenata immortale.  
> Scritta sentendo: Immediate Music - Serenata Immortale; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8k7dyGzG5po.  
> Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi Take my hand and my whole life too

Take my hand

 

Sawada si ritrovò steso sull'erba, Gokudera del passato ritto davanti a lui in una nuvoletta.

Hayato notò le gambe umide di sperma del Decimo.

Tsuna strillò e si rialzò a sedere, rosso in viso, nascondendo il proprio membro ancora eccitato con la mano, incassando il capo tra le spalle. I suoi vestiti erano abbandonati attorno a lui.

“Gokudera-kun… P-posso… spiegare” gemette, con gli occhi liquidi.

Hayato guardò il suo corpo abbronzato, sentì le orecchie fischiare e deglutì rumorosamente.

“N-non so come siamo finiti qui, ma sembra un sogno” esalò.

Tsuna si rialzò in piedi e negò con la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli dalle ciocche castane larghe tre dita.

“Non è così! Siamo nel futuro e qui sono morto. Ero in quella bara! Iiiih… Sarebbe stato un inferno se non ci fosse stato il te del futuro” piagnucolò.

Gokudera lo raggiunse rimanendo in ginocchio e gli fece il baciamano, guardandolo rabbrividire.

“Avete permesso al me del futuro di darvi piacere, Juudaime?” esalò.

Dei fiori candidi dai petali carnosi ondeggiavano mossi dal vento, sfiorando gli steli d'erba e la superficie liscia e nera della bara alle spalle dei due ragazzi. Sulla lapide c’era incisa una x d’oro.

“S-sì, ma il punto è… Che devo tenermi lontano da un certo Byakuran” biascicò Tsuna, ritraendo la mano. Si mordicchiò il labbro e guardò Hayato guardarlo con aria adorante.

< Ero riuscito a dichiararmi al mio angelo caduto, ma era così grande e triste. Lui, invece, crede in me, si fida, sembra stare bene al mio fianco > pensò, deglutendo.

“Non vorrei farvi vergognare a morte, ma… So che adesso ci dev’essere un motivo se stanno passando più di cinque minuti e siamo ancora qui. Sono convinto che ci sia molto da risolvere, ma prima potrei darvi piacere anche io? Occuparmi di voi sarebbe un mio grande desiderio” implorò Hayato.

“Sai che in questo futuro stavamo insieme?” chiese Tsuna, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Gokudera gli fece un sorriso felice.

< Sono così simili, eppure diversi > pensò.

“Secondo te stare con un compagno di classe è contro il regolamento di Namimori?” domandò, mettendosi a sua volta in ginocchio nell’erba umida.

< Tutto questo sembra meno vero ogni minuto che bassa > pensò, passando la mano nei capelli argentei di Hayato.

“Non c’è regolamento, legge o destino divino che non affronterei per voi, siete la mia ragione di vita, Decimo” sussurrò Gokudera.

Tsuna gli premette le mani sui fianchi e lo fece stendere, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui.

“Inizio a credere che questo valga in ogni tempo. Non ci sarà morte che ci dividerà, non sarò così stupido. Io voglio stare con te” disse e chiuse gli occhi, baciando Gokudera.

Hayato ricambiò al bacio con foga, fino ad arrossargli le labbra, intrecciando le loro lingue.

< Tutto questo m’inebria, non riesco a pensare a nessuna priorità che non sia lui > pensò, passandogli le mani sul corpo minuto, sui fianchi sottili, premendo le dita pallide e fredde sulla sua pelle bollente.

Tsuna gli slacciò i pantaloni con una mano, mentre gl’infilava l’altra sotto la maglietta, dimenando i piedi.

Gokudera si slacciò la cintura con le bombe e lo aiutò a spogliarlo, lo sentiva pesare su di se.

Sawada gli afferrò con più foga le spalle, continuando a baciarlo, fino a mozzare il fiato a entrambi.

Gokudera si staccò e ansimò rumorosamente, riprendendo fiato, mentre il vento freddo sferzava tutti e due, Hayato era a sua volta ignudo.

La schiena di Gokudera si sporcò di terra ed erba, alcuni steli gli finirono anche tra i capelli.

Tsuna gemette piano, respirando affannosamente dal naso. Spalancò la bocca e ingoiò aria, mentre con due dita iniziava a prepararsi.

“Non voglio essere solo una figura irraggiungibile a cui dedicare una serenata immortale. Tu non sei un peccatore ed io non un santo. Non ti chiedo di dannarti l’anima, solo di amarmi” implorò.

Gokudera si morse l’interno della guancia.

< Mi legge dentro… Vorrei dimostrargli cosa provo, ma sono impacciato. Non ho mai neanche dato un bacio prima > pensò.

“I-io… Ti amo, Decimo” biascicò.

“Prendi la mia mano e anche tutta la mia vita” lo implorò Tsuna. Gli prese la mano nella propria e, con alcuni tentativi, lo aiutò a entrare dentro di lui.

Entrambi gettarono indietro la testa, facendo mulinare i loro capelli, rossi in volto, con gli occhi stretti e le bocche spalancate intenti a urlare.

Gemendo e gridando, con le labbra sporte, ci misero qualche prova per riuscire a raggiungere lo stesso ritmo, leggermente irregolare.

< Vorrei avere delle ali anch’io, come le sue ‘spirituali’ da angelo caduto, così da avvolgere entrambi > pensò.

Hayato lo afferrò per i fianchi, riuscendo a regolare il movimento dentro e fuori.

Tsuna scalpitava, cercando di farlo andare più veloce. A fatica riaprirono gli occhi, Gokudera venne e Tsuna strillò di piacere.

Hayato scivolò fuori di lui ed entrambi si accasciarono stesi sull’erba, boccheggiando.

“Non lascerò mai la vostra mano” biascicò Gokudera.

“Yò, cosa fate voi due?” domandò Takeshi del futuro, sporgendo il capo da dietro un albero.

I due ragazzini strillarono, con espressioni imbarazzate.

 

 

 

 


End file.
